


An Unlikely Ally

by Death_Snake



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Snake/pseuds/Death_Snake
Summary: The last thing the people of New York City were expecting where soldiers from the future appearing from space and giant metal robots battling it out in the streets. However, out of the smoke and ash of the skirmish, a Militia pilot of the Frontier Militia will decide to get his hands dirty in a new way. Protecting the city from IMC and their men, killer and strange criminals, and maybe helping out a spider or two along the way.This pilot will learn to adapt to this new world and its ideals. All the while trying to find his way back home. Including following some new rules and laws, except one... Calling in for Titanfall.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	An Unlikely Ally

**Author's Note:**

> So, it been a while since I typed anything in general. I'm just getting that out of the way, but I've been watching the 2017 series and I am enjoying it. So, why not do something that I haven't seen done and do Titanfall and Spider-man!  
> If you have any ideas, problems, suggestions feel free to leave them and I will look at them and take them into consideration.  
> Other than that enjoy.

**_Chapter Zero: Pilot_ **

The sound of high pitch ringing was all David could hear, as he opened his eyes. Red flashing lights were the only thing that greeted the young pilot, starting to hear alarms screaming as they replaced the ringing. Only responding with a groan, before trying to open the hatch of his titan. Sadly for the pilot, the hatch was not opening up.

“KT, you still there?” The pilot asked in a groan, hoping for a response but getting none. “KT, I need you to open up.” Asking, but not getting a response back.

David let out a hmph, before reaching down and grabbing hold of the emergency release for the hatch. Giving a pull with what strength he had left, the top hatch blowing off. The pilot was sent flying out of the Titan and into the air, before crashing down into the soft green grass. David slowly raised to his feet, finding what was a large park turned into a warzone. Collapse trees, bodies of IMC and Militia soldiers spread around, and remnants of aircraft and Titans.

“Must’ve missed the fight,” David commented to himself, before turning towards his Titan. “Let’s hope your core is still intact.” He moved towards the Vanguard-class Titan, seeing the woodland-style camo was mostly replaced with black from the burnt metal. David also saw his Titan’s nose art, the SRS’s blue prowler was completely gone minus a few specs of blue. The limbs of the Titan were all gone, minus half of the left arm.

The pilot let out a disappointed sigh, upon seeing the damage of his Titan. His only wish now was hoping for the AI core was intact and that his partner was salvageable. David reached for the SERE kit, ripping it off the Titan’s chassis with all of his strength. Once off, David set on the ground, allowing it to open up and reveal the MK6 Smart Pistol and the data knife. Grabbing both items, the last thing that he took was the  _ eye  _ or the AI core of his Titan. Written on the core was his Titan’s name,  _ KT-7735 _ .

“Hope I can find you a new body soon,” David spoke to the core, hoping that the Titan could hear him.

David let a low sigh, before looking up at the sky and finally seeing the grave reality of his situation. Past the skyscrapers and in the blue skies, David saw hundred of space debris burning up as it fell from space. However, what was worse, were pieces of IMC and Militia ships that were falling. Upon seeing this, David knew that getting back home was more of a challenge, not soon realizing when and where he was at.


End file.
